Life with the boys
by DoctorDeanLock
Summary: Sam and Dean are visiting Sherlock and John in London. Just a little thing i made while studying. Conversations. Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Location : 221B Bakerstreet

* * *

Dean : *walks into the kitchen and starts opening cupboards* Hey! Got any pies here?

John : Nope, sorry Dean. We don't usually buy any pies here.

Dean : WHAT?! You kidding me? Damn it! What kind of people are you?

Sam : Dean... *glares at Dean* Sorry about him, he always does that.

John : That's fine. Try living with Sherlock.

Dean : NEED FOOD! There's gotta be some crap around here *walks towards fridge, starts opening the fridge*

John : WAIT! Don't open the-

Dean *screams like a girl* WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL WAS THAT?

Sam : Whats what? *walks to fridges and sees inside* OH! That's not pie

Dean : No shit.

John : Tried to warn you

Sam : Why is there a head there?

John : That's Sherlock's.

Dean : Why in the hell would he-?

Sherlock : It's for an experiment. A man's life is hanging by the result of it. I'm measuring the-

Sam : Stop right there. I really don't want to know...

Dean : *looks around* Got any other crap around here we might like to avoid?

Sherlock : Yes. Cupboards on top of the sink and the microwave.

Dean : What sort of shits in there?

Sherlock : Some fingers and an eyeball.

Sam : WHAT?

Dean : Dude! Seriously? *turn to John* Is it always like this?

John : Basically... yeah. You'll get used to it.

Sam : What are they for anywhere?

Sherlock : I TOLD you it's for a experiment. A very important experiment that your funny little brains can't possibly imagine to understand the science behind it.

John : Sherlock, be nice!

Dean : Shut your crap up right now! You know i'm starting to suffocate by the lack of oxygen your ego is starting to make.

Sam : Dean!

Sherlock : Oh like your romantic relationship with your car.

John : Sherlock... *glares at sherlock*

Dean : WHAT?

Sherlock : That car of yours. The impala you said. Very old. The paint's cheap and it's gone through a lot. But it still looks rather good, meaning you take care of it very much. I really don't see the point of it. Its aerodynamics is wrong. Very wrong, i'm surprised it actually moved. And the engine is worn out. Not gonna last much long. And the built of it is just horrible. And-

Dean : THAT'S IT! Insult my baby and you're going down! *glares*

Sherlock : I'd like to see you try *smirk*

**-Insert World War 3-**


	2. Chapter 2

Location : 221B Bakerstreet

* * *

Dean : *open fridge* Dude...

Sam : What? Is there another head on there?

Dean. : No... We're out of milk

Sam :Again?

John : Oh are we out of milk already?

Dean : Yep

John : Sherlock! What did you do with the milk?

Sherlock : I needed it for an experiment. You don't mind do you?

John : *rolls eye* Of course not. Like i have a choice anyway

Sam : Whose turn is it to buy the milk?

John : Dean, why don't you go?

Dean : No! Screw that, i ain't gonna go out there and be your little bitch

Sherlock : No, he shouldn't be the one buying it.

Dean : See... even Sherlock says so

John : What? WHY?

Sherlock : Dean is going through an emotional trauma

Sam : Emotional trauma?

Sherlock : Yes. About the angel. It's clear that Dean has grown attached to the angel and has grown to care for him deeply. With the loss he just had, Dean might not be strong enough to cope with the world yet.

Dean : WHAT? I'm strong!

Sherlock : Dean's mind and body might be still weak from those events and the pressure of the world can make any man snap shut. So do be gentle with him Sam, he's rather weak and limited right now. He won't survive buying the milk

Sam : Weak?

Dean : Dude! I am NOT WEAK! I can totally handle buying a freaking milk

Sherlock : Prove it then

John : Here's the money to buy it. *hands cash*

Sherlock : Oh don't bother John. Dean is clearly not strong enough to do that

Dean : Yeah well your freaking WRONG! I'll show it to you *heads out the door and slams it*

Sherlock : *smirk* Well that went very well

John : *laugh* Poor Dean

Sam : Wait, yo-you tricked Dean to buy you milk?

John : Yeah, he can do that to most people. Call it a specialty

Sam : *grinned* Wait till Dean finds out

John : *smirk* I'll get the camera


End file.
